Polish Whre
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Yusei and co. like painting their nails...\Light Yaoi Drabble/ Rated for that one swear word. XD


I was doing the same things and really I thought maybe why not. I think Yusei is already wearing eyeliner…Have you seen his eyes up close? They look like they have eyeliner on. And in the middle of this fic, about where Yusei says he's going to run out of nail polish…_I_ ran out of nail polish and I know the Safeway close to where I live doesn't open until 7 and it was 3 am when I ran out…Well anyway…I based his nails off of what I wore about 5 minutes before starting this fic and thought, "Hey these are Yusei's colors. Yay! Lemme do a fanfic about it!" And that's how this came up, I removed the design since I felt like painting them in a different design. And I won't deny, I am also a Polish Whore myself! Nothing much this composition…just a little bit of random bored-ness, my iTunes on shuffle, and Nail Polish.

Warning: Jack x Yusei, Juudai x Manjoume, Johan x Daichi 'nuff said.

* * *

Yusei loved painting his nails for some reason…

Maybe it was Chichi's fault.

He also loved listening to Love so Sweet by Arashi when doing his nails.

He painted all his nails a blue from Sinful Colors and let them dry before applying another layer.

After that layer was done drying, he grabbed his Nail Art pens from Sally Hansen and drew the following:

* * *

Left pinky: he made swirly lines until his nail looked like a Yu-Gi-Oh Card.

Left ring: with the help of Chichi he drew a cherry blossom on it and put a small white rhinestone in the center of the drawn flower.

Left Middle: XP

Left Index: a yellow arrow with orange outline pointing away from Yusei.

Left thumb: a smiling penguin

* * *

Right thumb: =)

Right index: YOU!

Right Middle: MF (XDD)

Right Ring: NO!

Right Pinky: French manicure style with orange and blue nail polish.

* * *

After 6 minutes of letting them dry, she used a Savina clear nail polish and put one coat on, protecting his nails and making them shiny.

"So how are you Yusei? Finished doing your nails yet?"

And in stalked Crow and Jack, their nails completely messed up.

"Your nails look terrible…Jack, your colors are coming off and Crow's need to get his trimmed."

"That is exactly why, we are here Yusei…"

Yusei turned to see Juudai, Manjoume, Daichi, Johan and Jim at the door to Shadownia's backyard.

"If I use any of Shadownia's nail polish, I'll get my ass kicked and I only have enough for Jack and Crow."

"Well, we didn't bring our own…"

Yusei looked like he was about to die.

"Hey Yusei! Do you need any help with the designs or anything?"

And Yusei's savior is revealed. Chichi the Dark Chimera, Puffy the Dark Red Enchanter and Mary the Magical Marionette!

"You girls and guy can help me by helping them fix their nails and using your nail polish to fix them…"

"Okay!"

And so then everybody sat down and got their nails fixed by Yusei, Chichi, Puffy, and Mary.

Yusei repainted and redrew the Red Demon's Dragon on Jack's nails, while having said person try to seduce him into bed. And after threatening him with breaking his nuts, he redid Crow's nails in the complex swirling black and orange designs on the boy's nails and giving them a well needed trimming.

Chichi took on Juudai and Manjoume at the same time while trying to resist the urge to shoot Hellfire and rip them to shreds as they made out and licked each other as much as possible. Plus, drawing sketches of Armed Dragons and Elemental Heroes while having to endure the said Elemental Heroes chit-chat like mindless douches was a feat only Chichi could complete.

Johan and Daichi were getting their nails redone by Puffy, who resisted the urge to slam their heads together to make them kiss because the sexual and romantic tension of it all is just too awful. Johan had the a clear layer of polish on and a French manicure style in the color of a Crystal Beast and had colored stones of the Crystal Beasts as well, while Daichi only had cherry blossoms on his nails and only required an occasional stone.

Mary was concentrating as hard as she could as she drew fossils on the nails of Jim's left hand and drew the imaging dinosaurs on the right hand's nails.

About half an hour after all the manicures were done, Shadownia entered her room and saw the nail polish and the nail art pens with the boys newly done nails and said only 2 words.

"Polish Whores."


End file.
